Ze Predator Ultimate
| Scenario = }}ze_predator_ultimate_v3 is a zombie escape map developed by Luffaren, and is amongst one of the most popular maps of the mod. It appears in Counter-Strike: Source. It is generally known to be the most difficult map to complete. Overview The map is centered around one and the same predator, spread over 4 levels. It features many different environments, random weather, 4 different boss modes and many special weapons. The map has gained a lot of faim due to its excellently set-up scenery, escape routes and variety. This map also follows the color theory, making the long time the map requires to win a bit more enjoyable. Development The map has since it's release received a lot of updates and is now fully stable. ze_predator_ultimate_v1 First version. The bosses where 'primitive' and needed to change as well as many bugs and crashes. ze_predator_ultimate_v1_2 The first version which could be completed and won. ze_predator_ultimate_v2 The first version to introduce the automatic predator on Hard Mode (A very complicated system). ze_predator_ultimate_v3 The current and probably last version which is fully stable. The predator on the Ultimate level has undergone significant changes and now works the same way as the predator on Hard Mode but has much more special attacks, health and a secondary stage (ragemode). Map specifications * Custom props/models. * Custom textures. * A lot of special weapons, varying from non-damageable weapons to weapons which can 1-hit KO. * mat_colorcorrection (another 'rendering' mode, changing the colors which suit the map or make it more comprehensible to play.). * 4 levels (Normal, Hard, Hyper and Ultimate Mode) * Many different soundtracks. * Random weather. Tactics This map covers so many tactics that it is unefficient to explain it here. Instead, go to the Guide:ze_predator_ultimate_v3. Notes * There is always a big debate about how Predator Ultimate should be really won. Since at the final stand you need to kill a last alien, that would be the only way to win, but in the past up till now, many wins were 'illegibly' won. Reasons are bugmaps (players who survive through the last trigger_hurt which should kill all players if they do not succeed in killing the alien.) or exploit the fact that you can avoid standing in the final room until the zombie has passed, and then quickly run into the room before the door closes. The author states: The only way to win is by killing the alien and survive against the zombies! To survive of the alien's attack with use the bug, you must be on the corner of the room. Current legitimate wins * PlagueFest - 69.162.109.181:27015 Gallery Trivia * Although some servers claim to have won the map, the most popular servers (SupremeElite, Hellz.fr, SG, ...) have yet never won ultimate mode. There have been many bugmapped or glitched wins in the past, but they are not counted as legal wins! * A common misunderstanding for winning ultimate is that you haven't won ultimate by simply killing the predator. You must at the end also kill the alien before he reaches the final escape room, otherwise the victory gets disqualified. Category:Maps